


Sunday Walks

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Harry loves walking on the beach with Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt Challenges [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sunday Walks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Walking on the beach" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

After years of being together, Harry and Luna had developed a certain rhythm for their lives. This included walking along the beach every Sunday.

He wasn't sure if it was his childhood that never saw him anywhere close to the ocean or Luna, but he thought that he'd never grow tired of the sight of the waves crawling up on the beach only to recede once they had reached as far as they could. The smell of the ocean gave him the same sense of freedom that flying did and every Sunday there was something new to discover as Luna happily searched for seashells, some rare plants and the nooks and crannies that might contain Nargles or other creatures she was trying to find.

He never could keep track of what could be found when and where, but Luna had no problem whenever she had to tell him all over again. She tended to say that it was enough if one of them remembered to which he just nodded and said that he was incredibly glad to have her think of everything.

Their walks usually were quiet and peaceful – a time just for the two of them. Sometimes, regardless of the weather, Luna pretended to be a mermaid trying to lure him into her fangs, pulling him into the water and ravishing him as if there was no tomorrow. She knew just how to catch him as well and it worked every time.

Sometimes he wished that their lives would let them walk on the beach every day of the week. Who cared about the press that wanted to report about every aspect of his life? Who cared about work? It wasn’t as if he still had that much to do as an Auror. The Death Eaters were either caught or dead and while there still was plenty of work to catch those hurting others, it tended to be the work of individuals or small groups – most certainly nothing even close to the scale of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Well, he could always retire and found a family with Luna. He had no doubt that she wouldn’t mind if he took care of any children they had while accompanying her on her trips to find long forgotten creatures or even those that nobody had found yet.

Suddenly, Luna called for him from behind one of the large boulders close to the smallish cliff separating the beach from the land behind it. It appeared that she had made an interesting discovery while he had been distracted with his own thoughts. Their own little adventure. Smiling in excitement, he crossed the space between them and said, “What did you find? Is it one of your creatures?”

Luna shook her head, pointing to a small nest of little birds and eggs. Some of them looked as if they had just now gotten out of their eggs. The nest was in a terrible state and what looked like the older ones – most likely not beyond a day or two ahead of their siblings – looked near starved.

“I guess we’ll have some houseguests for a while,” Harry said, guessing that the mother of the little birds had fallen prey to some other animal.

Luna smiled at him before she turned back to the nest and fixed the nest with a couple of spells before she levitated it off of the ground. Just in case their mother was still around somewhere and would be able to find them at their place.

“It’s a good thing today’s Sunday and we went on our little walk,” Luna said, “Who knows what would have happened to those little ones.”

“Maybe we should take a walk more often,” Harry said.

Luna merely hummed and Harry thought that it was likely that they would soon pick a second day for their walks on the beach.


End file.
